Loving a Dream
by woodland59
Summary: What if Robin had spotted Regina that night at the tavern? What if they'd fallen in love then, that very night? Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first OUAT fic! So recently, I fell in love with Outlaw Queen and had to write this fic. Hope you like it! **

Regina threw open the door and stared into the tavern, watching the man who was supposed to be her True Love. Summoning her courage, she walked in and glanced around. He was sitting with a wild group of men, some of whom were heavily drunk. Timidly, she walked towards the table. She was nearly there when she stopped and began to panic, _I can't do this,_ she thought to herself. _How can I? What do I say, "Hey there. I'm Regina, your one True Love?" I'd be a laughingstock!_

And so Regina turned and was about to leave when a voice stopped her, "Hey! You!" She turned around and her heart sank as she saw the man with the lion tattoo getting up and rushing over. He wasn't as drunk as the other men, but he wasn't entirely sober either, she noticed. But she also noticed that he was probably in his early or mid-twenties, just like her. He had handsome features, a beard and light-brown hair with bright blue eyes. He stopped right in front of her, and smiled.

"I apologize, milady, but I one of my men pointed you out and once I saw you I had to speak with you," he said.

"Qu-Quite all right," Regina said timidly, but she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Care to have a drink?" His blue eyes were twinkling hopefully.

And, taking a deep breath, Regina decided to let go of her fears and worries, and let someone in. "Ah, what the hell? I'd love to," she said, and for a moment, he stepped back in surprise, but then eyes twinkling, he grinned.

"It's not everyday you find someone of your status speaking so brashly."

"My status?" Regina looked alarmed. How could he know?

"It's quite obvious you're a noblewoman of sorts, eh? You don't exactly have the looks of a ruffian," he grinned at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, grinning, and he let out a hearty chuckle before walking her to their table. "What would you like?" he asked her.

"Rum," Regina said bluntly. She'd never had it, but her husband often drank it, so it couldn't be all that bad, could it?

He raised his eyebrows at her before turning to a waitress and ordering a rum. "I must admit, it's unusual to see a lady ordering rum."

"Oh. Did I do something wrong?" Regina's eyes shot up in worry, but the man laughed.

"Not at all. It's nice to see someone not caring about their social standards. That's what our group is all about, eh, boys?" he raised his voice, and they all nodded and raised their mugs.

"I apologize, I haven't properly introduced myself," he began. "My name is Robin. Robin Hood."

"I'm Regina," Regina responded, deciding not to mention she was queen.

At that moment, the waitress returned with the rum and handed it to Robin, who handed it to Regina. "Regina? What a lovely name," he said, and Regina smiled at him before hesitantly taking a sip of her drink.

"Strong," she murmured. But it was good. She easily downed the whole mug.

"Easy there," Robin murmured, eyes widening.

"I've never had one before," Regina explained before hiccupping slightly. She quickly covered a hand to her mouth and blushed as Robin laughed a bit.

"You might want to drink a bit slower, darling," he winked, before asking the waitress for another rum.

"May I have one, too?" asked Regina hopefully, and Robin nodded, asking for two.

"Soo…do you live around here?" Regina slurred slightly, before hiccupping again. Robin chuckled slightly.

"Not exactly. My men and I, we travel far and wide," he gestured to the men at the table.

"What do you do?" Regina asked curiously.

"Some might call it thieving, but we prefer to call it charity," Robin responded.

"You're thieves?" Regina's eyes widened, remembering her mother's words, but at this moment, most of her clarity was gone. So she shrugged it off and continued talking till the next mug of rum came to her.

…

The next morning, Regina opened to see sunlight filtering in through the curtains of the room. Someone's arms were wrapped around her. She stiffened immediately. It couldn't be the king, he hadn't touched her since their wedding night. Memories of last night flooded through her mind, and she slowly turned and faced her bedmate. It was just as she feared. But he'd been so kind, and gentle and loving, even if they had been drunk. She had to leave quietly; hopefully he wouldn't remember last night.

Regina hurried to put on her nightgown, but as she opened the door, she threw one last glance at Robin, and then turned away, crying silently. He'd been so wonderful, but if the king found out…she shuddered. King Leopold was a good man, but she knew even he wouldn't stand for the thought of another man sleeping with his wife. So she left the tavern without looking back.

…

Robin Hood stirred in bed before opening his eyes, expecting to see Regina next to him. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't. Had it been a dream? He sat up in bed and threw his clothes on before hurrying to one of the rooms next door. He knocked on it, and Little John answered. He was clearly hungover. "Hey, boss," he greeted Robin Hood.

"Hello, Little John," Robin greeted. "Listen…I need to ask you a question. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not after the third rum," Little John groaned. "None of us do," he pointed to the men behind him, all piled on the floor. "You're smart not to drink so much as we do."

"Yes, well…thank you, anyways," Robin hurried back to his room and sat down. Had it only been a dream? It'd felt so real, every moment of it. He'd fallen in love with Regina…was it possible to fall in love with a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to respond to the reviews for last chapter:**

**StephCalvino: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**Anny Rodrigues: Thanks!**

**SweetieR: She does. But the question is, will she?**

**And now, I present to you: Chapter 2! (Heh heh, that rhymes LOL XD I'm an idiot)**

Chapter 2

Once Regina was back at the castle, she sat down on her and the king's bed and sobbed. She buried her head in her knees and rocked back and forth, crying her heart out. She'd blown it. Her last chance at True Love. Why had she gotten herself drunk? If the king ever found out…Regina shook her head. No. He wouldn't. She'd make sure of that. She'd never see Robin again. Ever.

But the thought of that didn't help at all. If anything, it just made her cry harder.

After what seemed like hours, there was a knock at her door. "Regina?" came the familiar voice of the child that Regina hated with all her heart.

"Snow," Regina turned away and willed herself to stop crying, but Snow White's name came out in a chocked sob.

"Is something the matter?" Snow White cocked her head to the side in a confused yet sympathetic manner. Regina felt rage bubbling up deep within her. How dare this little girl try to understand her? After all the pain she'd caused her? But Regina bottled her rage and plastered a calm demeanor across her face.

"Nothing," she said mechanically. "I just miss your father. He's been gone for too many months."

Snow, however, being the child she was, missed the monotone to Regina's voice. "I miss him, too. But you know what I do whenever the pain gets too much?" She walked over and sat across from Regina on the bed. "I grab something of his, hold it tight to my chest, and pretend it's him in my arms."

Regina brushed off whatever remaining tears there were. "And what do you hold?"

"Well, typically I go for one of his pillows. They smell like him," Snow smiled innocently, and reached for one of the pillows on the bed to demonstrate, hugging it to her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them brightly. "Now you try."

"Snow…" Regina started, but the young girl held out the pillow to her. With a reluctant sigh, Regina took it. She didn't really want to _smell_ King Leopold.

"Better?" Snow smiled innocently.

"Much," Regina forced a smile.

Snow White wrapped her arms around Regina in a hug before releasing her. "Got to go! Johanna's gonna take me outside for a picnic!"

Despite it being about Leopold, Regina had to admit, Snow had some good advice. She didn't have anything of Robin's, but she did have something of Daniel's. Her last memory of him. She'd worn it last night, his ring, to give her courage. However, when she reached her hand out to slide it off her finger, she was surprised and horrified to find her hand barren of it.

She must have left it at the tavern…

…

Robin Hood stared at the piece of gold in his hand. A wave of relief hit him. It was real. _She_ was real. He'd remembered that ring upon her finger. It must've fallen off at some point during their night together. After the relief was gone, a wave of sadness and despair hit him square in the chest. She'd left him. She'd gone.

He clutched the ring to his chest, imaging it were Regina he was holding. _I swear, Regina, I _will_ find you…no matter how long it takes. I will find you. And I will marry you. _He smiled, and slid the ring upon his finger for sakekeeping…

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter we'll be getting a bit of Rumple...Fluttershy voice: Yay. :D Hope you liked it!**

**~Madison**


	3. Chapter 3

**JessicaBrennan: That's right, he does. You'll find out in this chapter Regina does have something of Robin's. She just doesn't know it yet.**

**Dani (guest): Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!**

**OutlawqueenFTW: You'll see…**

**MickaelaPar: Here's the update.**

Chapter 3: Something of His

Regina sighed and looked in the mirror, straightening herself up. He was supposed to be there for their weekly magic lessons. And Rumplestiltskin was never late. It had been a few weeks since their last magic lesson, as Rumplestiltskin had needed to take a few off for business.

Regina wasn't stupid. She knew that meant deal-making. Two days after she'd…been with Robin Hood…she'd found a note upon her dresser, from Rumplestiltskin, saying he had to take a few weeks off for business.

But, he'd said he'd be back after three weeks. And it had been three weeks. So, he was coming today.

She'd become even more emotional and depressed since she'd abandoned Robin—even more so than after Daniel's death. She supposed because there was genuinely no hope now. And since she'd lost Daniel's ring, she had nothing to remember her old lover by. She sighed and tried to straighten up. He'd be here soon and taunt her for her emotional state. She had to cover it up as best she could.

"Something the matter, dearie?" came a familiar, trilling falsetto.

Internally, Regina groaned and turned to face him. "Hello, Rumplestiltskin."

"Long time, no see," he said, getting to his feet. As he always did, Rumplestiltskin looked her over, as if trying to see if his protégé had been damaged in some way at all. He frowned slightly, biting his lip, and studied her harder.

"I'm ready," Regina said, crossing her arms in determination.

"Stop, stop," he commanded, frowning.

"What?" Regina asked, cocking her head to the side as confusion spread across her face. Why was he acting like this?

"Put your arms down," he snapped, not even addressing her with his all-time favorite nickname. He studied her harder. "Something's…different."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, stepping back, a bit scared at how he was acting. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure…" And then, realization spread across his face as the answer came to him. "You..." his amber eyes were murderous, and before she could blink, there was a pressure at her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

It was him. In his rage, he wasn't even using his magic. "What did you _do?" _he snarled, squeezing her throat beneath his hands hard. Regina gasped for air and clawed desperately at his hands, feeling pathetic and weak as she could do nothing. He was strong, stronger than any man she'd ever met. Though seemingly weak and helpless on the outside, magic pulsed through his veins, making him at least twice as strong as a regular man.

Just as Regina was close to blacking out, his mind seemed to come back to him—although the darkness was still partially in control—and he released her. She fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. "What was that for?" she asked.

"_Who's the father?"_ Rumplestiltskin demanded, shaking a scaly finger at her.

"What?" A look of shock crossed Regina's face.

"Who's the father of that child? And don't play dumb with me, dearie; I know it isn't Leopold's."

"I'm…pregnant?" Regina's jaw dropped, dumbfounded.

"_Yes, you're pregnant!_" he cruelly mimicked her voice. Regina was frightened. She'd never seen her tutor like this before, the darkness inside of him driving him to rage. He was normally calm—insane, but calm.

"Who's the father?" he snarled.

Regina just stared at him, still in shock, barely processing his words.

"No matter…there are ways…ways I can get rid of it…" he muttered, looking her over.

Regina snapped out of her dumbfounded state. "No!" she cried. "Stay away!" She clambered to her feet. "Rumplestiltskin…don't do something you'll regret."

"Don't do something _I'll_ regret? There's no room in your destiny for a child!" he snarled.

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ that destiny," Regina said.

"You don't know what you're saying…your child will grow up fatherless…Leopold will kill the man if he ever finds out…" 

"And he will. The king may not be gracious if he ever finds out about the man—which he won't—but he is a good man. He will certainly not kill my child."

"You're right, he won't. Because I'll kill it first!" Malice glinted within Rumplestiltskin's eyes, and she could tell at the moment he was not in his right mind.

"No, you _won't_."

"And who's gonna stop me?" He lunged for her, and as on instinct, Regina flung him away from her, towards the balcony of the bedroom. His look of shock was nothing compared to what she felt inside. She stared down at her hands in shock.

He snapped his fingers, and in a cloud of black smoke, he disappeared.

Regina let out a sigh of relief. Maybe when he came back he'd be…less angry. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was pregnant. How could that be?

She knew Leopold would not be happy. But he would kill her child. And Robin could never know. He probably didn't even care about her. She was probably just another maiden he'd dragged to his bed.

But she didn't care. She still loved him. But still…Regina sighed. He wouldn't kill her child, but what would the king do to her? She doubted he'd kill her. But she had the advantage. It was a while before she started showing. So she'd have to take advantage of that and come up with a plan.

She was more stressed out and miserable than ever—but there was a flicker of light on the situation. So Regina gave a small smile and stroked her stomach softly. She did have something of Robin's, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**StephCalvino: Well, I **_**could**_**…but I won't! **

**JessicaBrennan: Glad you liked it. You know what? I hope so, too.**

**charmingskyblue304: Oh, good. I'm glad it's different. How do you know she'll try to convince him? **

**LionsandTrolls: I think Outlaw Queen has almost as many shippers as SwanQueen (blegh) does. **

Chapter 4: Would it Really be so Bad?

Regina hummed softly to herself, absentmindedly caressing her stomach where she'd be showing eventually. Rumplestiltskin hadn't shown up for days, and Leopold would be back tomorrow. Of course she wouldn't tell him right away, but she needed to start coming up with excuses.

A few moments later, the guards burst into the room, holding someone in their arms. Or, should she say, a fairy. Tinker Bell was writhing in their arms, kicking and squirming. "Let me go!" she cried out.

"This woman says she knows you, Your Majesty," said one of the guards.

"She does. Now let her go," Regina commanded. The guards let go of the green fairy and she fell to her knees. "Now leave us be," Regina said. Tinker Bell stood up and brushed herself off, before turning to her friend.

"Not the warmest welcome I've ever received," she remarked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"They probably didn't believe you and thought you were trying to scam us," Regina remarked softly.

Tinker Bell ignored her. "Enough about me, what about you? I tried to come to your window a few weeks ago, but you were gone. And then I couldn't fly up, because, well…" her gaze saddened, and a tear trickled down her face.

"What? What happened?" frowned Regina, concerned for her friend.

"Blue took my wings," she whispered, staring downcast at her feet.

"What? Why?" Regina gasped, eyes widened in horror.

"For helping you. For stealing the Pixie Dust."

"That's awful!"

"But how did it go? I want to know I at least did some good," Tinker Bell said, staring earnestly up at Regina.

"I met him…and…he was perfect," Regina sighed, eyes staring dreamily ahead.

"And…?" Tinker Bell asked, staring intently at Regina.

"It doesn't matter; I can never see him again," Regina sighed sadly.

"So I got my wings taken away for nothing?" Tinker Bell said incredulously.

"Not for nothing…it's just…the king will be mad if he knows who he is," Regina said, looking up at her. "I'm pregnant."

Tink gasped, jaw dropping in astonishment.

"It's a fact of life, you don't have to be so shocked about it," Regina snapped, crossing her arms and looking away, heat rising in her cheeks.

"No, it's just…I can't believe you're not trying to find him now!" Tinker Bell said. "He's the father of your child!"

"I can't, I don't…"

"Would being happy really be such a bad thing?" Tinker Bell asked gently, staring at her.

Regina just turned away. Tinker Bell sighed. "I guess I'll be going now."

Tears slid down Regina's face. "Goodbye," she whispered. But Tink was already gone.

…

"Uh, Robin?" Little John was standing above him. Robin was staring down at the ring, sliding it off and on his finger as if in a daze. "Well, the men and I…we were wondering if we were gonna do what we came here for. To raid Leopold's castle?" he stared at his leader.

Robin looked up. "Of course. Here, let's map out a plan." He couldn't forget his duties just because of Regina! But afterwards, they'd have to search every house in the village, and he'd find her, he swore.

**A/N: So, yeah, a little short. This was more of a filler. But the next chapter will be important, I assure you.**

**Hey, does ChristineXPhantom (from Phantom of the Opera) remind anyone else of Rumbelle?**

**~Madison**


End file.
